Question: Solve for $t$ : $-4 + t = 22$
Explanation: Add $4$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -4 + t &=& 22 \\ \\ {+4} && {+4} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-4 + t} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{22} \\ t &=& 22 {+ 4} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ t = 26$